CONFECIONES DE UN ROTO CORAZON
by ALEAMERICA
Summary: un accidente un nuevo colegio todo un cambio y si aeso le agregas tener que volver a ver a tu odiosa familia a la que no vez desde los 5 años. si antes no tube una madre conmigo no creo que ahora me sea de mucha ayuda señora. no le hables asi a tu madre.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA

NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE BUENO SOLO LOS QUE INVENTE Y NO RECONOSCAN LOS DEMAS SON DE NUESTRA QUERIDA ROWLING Y WARNER BROS. LA HISTORIA ES MIA A LEER.

CONFECIONES DE UN ROTO CORAZON

EL COMO EL PORQUE Y LONDRES.

Volver a Londres volver a verlos a ustedes q tanto daño me an hecho a un no puedo creer la muerte de mis abuelos aunque no entiendo que asian ellos en un automóvil si odiaban a los mugglee y todo lo que representaran aun le resonaban en la cabeza las palabras de su directora diciendo an muerto lo siento mañana sale tu translador a Londres así que trata de dormir bien que sale temprano querida decía madame máxime su directora esta demás decir q estudiaba en el colegio de Francia besbacktus (perdón no se como se escribe sin el libro lo tengo algo muy bien guardado que ni lo encuentro jajá jajá)

Daba vueltas en su cama hasta que decidió mejor escribir eso siempre le ayudaba tomo su cuadernito de debajo de su almohada y empezó a escribir

Les sorprenderá lo que les tengo que contar claro nadie creería que la magnífica, gentil y bien educada Andrómeda black ahora tonks fuera capaz primero dejar todo por amor haciendo diferencia con su familia aunque tiempo después iba a demostrar que era mas parecida a sus hermanas y familia de lo que ella misma quería reconocer y bueno ted tonks nadie lo creería de el tampoco yo soy la menor de tres hijos de la pareja si ellos tenían mas hijos por q a mí fue a la que abandonaron de q todo lo q me dijeron era mentira lo se ahora ellos nunca me quisieron.

hay soné muy gryfindor demasiado melosa hay que asco dice una chica delgada castaña ojo azul en ese momento dejando de escribir en un pequeño cuadernito rosa su color favorito

FLASH BACK

Mama, papa adonde vamos

Con la abuela te quedaras con ella y tu abuelo mientras nosotros vamos a otro lado

Con mis hermanos

No hija solo tu

¿papi por que llora mi mami

Por nada cariño solo estoy un poco sentimental

Es todo hija dice ted deteniéndose frente una casa muy amplia hermosa pero un tanto lúgubre prométeme que te portaras bien dice ted agachándose a su altura la niña voltea y mira a su mama cubierta de lagrimas

Claro mami yo siempre pero no llores

Hija (ted) te queremos mucho no lo olvides nunca si

De aquí a la luna y de regreso ya lo se yo también los quiero igual

Continuemos entonces dice un ted cabizbajo volteando a ver a su esposa que solo asiente y siguen caminando acercándose a la entrada de la casa antes de tocar Andrómeda carga a su niña una nimphadora de 5 años y abrazándola con fuerza y besándola en toda la cara ahora si ni ted puede detener una escurridiza lagrima que llega hasta su cuello

Princesa no nos odies le dice al oído de la niña uniéndose al abrazo

Si dice Andrómeda cuando por fin se separan un poco de la niña q ya estaba batallando para poder respirar bien

Si por favor mi niña te aseguro que tenemos una razón para todo esto

Si hija algún día lo entenderás y recuerda mi princesa que te amamos con todo el corazón

¿Por qué dicen eso se van a tardar yo los espero y prometo no enojarme dice levantando su manita como sellando una promesa y también portarme bien .

Bueno ya basta de despedidas dice una mujer de facciones severas que los mira desde la puerta ahora abierta desde así mucho que los observaba nimph. Al verla se recarga en su mama por el miedo que le da la señora q ella no conoce

Entra niña

La niña dudando mira a sus padres y asiente besando sus mejillas de cada uno y abrazándolos de nuevo cuando se separa le pide los brazos a su padre quien la carga y sostiene por un tiempo y luego deja en el piso

Si adiós papis no tarden si los quiero mucho dice adiós con la manita y entra a la casa

Cuídala bien madre por favor

Claro me encargare que ella nunca se parezca a ti ni conozca tus errores dice viendo a ted con asco. ella si será una digna black algo que tu nunca fuiste

Que no te atrevas ella es de corazón puro y limpio es una niña madre tu nieta

Eso lo podemos arreglar con un niño todo se puede hija

Que gana con esto señora dice un ted muy enojado pero antes que ella conteste lo hace la voz de un hombre fuerte y con enojo

Que no es obvio una heredera de mi sangre talvez usted logro corromper a mi hija pero mi nieta va a ser diferente con mano dura y un poco de dinero lograre q ella no cometa tus mismos actos. que tu . a un niño es fácil de convencer y de comprar no hija

Sabes por que lo hacemos en otras circunstancias nunca lo haríamos y por que fue su idea no podíamos dejar morir a nuestra hija

(ted) y si el precio para que viva es que nos odie y lejos de nosotros entonces aceptamos lo dice agarrando la mano de su esposa fuertemente .

Hay q conmovedor dice el señor black con dejo de burla.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Esa fue la ultima vez que los vi. dice terminando de escribir en su diario cerrándolo para poder dormir dejándolo bajo su almohada mañana será un día largo ahora si pudo dormir al instante.

ESPERO REVIEW Y ACTUALIZO PRONTO ESPERO QUE NO SE PRESENTE ALGO INESPERADO PERO SI NO PRONTO HABRA OTRO CAPI BUENO Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS A

BUENO ESTE FICK ES DEDICADO A MI BISABUELA JUANA MARTINEZ GOMEZ VIUDA DE SAENZ QUE NOS DEJO EN EL 2005 Y EL MARTES 27 ENERO CUMPLIA AÑOS Q.E.P D.

BYE.


	2. CAP2LONDRES

Hola:

Bueno primero que nada debo decir que espero este si les guste y lo entiendan y prometo mejorar pues tengo mucho que hacer. Como ven ya esta donde debería estar desde un principio. Y lo que se refiere de todas mis faltas de ortografía estoy en ello. Y gracias por que con sus comentarios. Que al principio no me gustaron para nada bueno a quien le va a gustar, que le digan que se equivoco pero yo se que esta vez, si me lo merezco. Pues realmente me centre más. en poder subir mi historia. Que en corregirla. Pero tenía mucho sueño. Que no hice ningún cambio desde que lo escribí y no es por justificarme pero estoy acostumbrada a dormir mis 8 horas pero. por problemas de salud de la tía de mi papa con la cual. Me quede con ella toda la semana que estuvo internada y que por suerte esta bien. Bueno yo quería mi historia ya publicada cuando despertara y tuviera tiempo claro. No es por que no tome enserio escribir de mi película favorita si no. por quererlo rápido ¿que tonta no? Espero algún review y que me ayuden a mejorar por favor. Bueno gracias por su tiempo a leer.

**CAP 2****.- LONDRES **

Cuando despertó no es que pudiera. Dormir mucho. A decir verdad estaba muy intranquila. Como no iba a estarlo. No es q fuera muy fácil perder a sus tutores y estar tranquila. ¿que haría ella ahora? ¿acargo de quien? eso la atormentaba mas que nada.

Descubrió la cortina de su cama y pudo ver a sus compañeras aun durmiendo. Solo esperaba que despertaran para poder despedirse. Pero no podía culparlas si dormían mas.

Si era sábado y el no saber de su salida era otra. No había podido hablar con ellas. Cuando regreso de hablar con la directora ya estaban dormidos y como no iban a estarlo, eran las 2 de la mañana ella no quería preguntas. No en ese momento como sabia habría. Si las encontraba despiertas, así que decidió caminar por el colegio lo necesitaba. Pensar, se estiro y bostezo solo tenia 2 horas antes de irse así quelevantándose. Tomo todo de su baúl y entro al baño la primera vez que se levantaba primero.

Después de 20 minutos y una buena ducha salía lista y ellas aun dormían, opto por dejarles. una nota cuando ya solo faltaban 20 minutos para irse la nota decía.

**Chicas**

**Tengo que ir a Londres. Mis abuelos han muerto y no se cuando vuelva. Solo espero sea pronto. No quise despertarlas parecían unos angelitos. Jajaja. **

**Bueno.**

**Hasta la ****próxima amigas.**

La dejo arriba de su cama y salio con baúl en mano del cuarto. Cuando iba llegando ala puerta de su torre. Sintió un jalón en el brazo al voltear enojada. Vio a 2 chicas un tanto despeinadas y en piyamas y al parecer enojadas o eso pensaba hasta que la abrazaban. Una chica rubia delgada con unos grandes ojos azules y otra pelinegra y ojos café también delgada.

¿No pensabas igte sin despedigte? ¿Vegdad? decía una chica rubia

Después de soltarla llamada fleur Delacour.

Eeeh bueno es que no se levantaban y tengo algo de prisa.

¿Tanto como para no decignos nada? Decía la pelinegra llamada monique Tomphson.

Y antes de que hables. Decía interrumpiéndola fleur.

Leímos tu nota y entendemos tu pgisa pero escgíbenos para saber como estas.

Si decía monique en cuanto llegues. quiego un lechuza quiego sabeg si llegaste bien y no te pgeocupes pog los apuntes.

Que yo te los consigo y sentimos lo de tus abuelos.

pedigé permiso para ir a vegte. Si me necesitas en algún momento no dudes en decígmelo. Decia fleur sonriéndole.

En decignos que yo también voy encantada para estag contigo amiga

Gracias chicas en verdad. Agradezco su apoyo

¿Pero? ¿Como se despertaron?

Acabo de salir del cuarto y estaban hasta roncando.

Bueno tu lo hiciste miga que azotag la puegta de la habitación antes de salig dice una fleur con falso enojo.

Y el andag de las guedas del baúl por dios gecuerda que eges una bguja decía monique en tono de broma.

Si lo recordare por ahora me voy. si no se me va el translador

Las dos chicas se acercan a ella abrazándola. Ha lo olvidaba le pueden decir a Rick. Todo lo que paso. Yo como quiera le enviare una lechuza.

Si no te preocupes. nosotgas le decimos ¿vegdad amiga?. le dice fleur colocando su brazo en el hombro de monique clago dice la aludida pego te cuidas he.

Claro ustedes también. Se vuelven a abrazar se separa de ellas agarra su baúl y en la entrada dice adiós con la mano. Para ahora si salir.

Casi corriendo en solo 5 minutos sale el translador llega con mucha prisa al tomar un atajo que conocía.

Se detiene en la puerta respira hondo y luego toca.

Entra oye desde adentro. Así que pasa a una gran habitación con muchos libros ya muy conocida para ella por su gran concurrencia ahí no precisamente para visitar ala directora.

Que bueno que llegaste nimphadora. Este es tu translador dice entregándole. Madame maxine una pluma. Llegaras directamente ala mansión malfoy donde te quedaras. Mientras se decida tu situación y sea leído el testamento de tus abuelos.

¿Profesora eso tomara mucho tiempo? ¿Es que me gustaría volver pronto?

No lo se querida. Pero apresúrate y toma tu baúl y la pluma que falta poco.

Alos pocos segundos sintió como si un gancho, justo debajo del ombligo, tirara de ella hacia delante con una fuerza irresistible. Sus pies se habían separado del suelo y cerro los ojos. Hasta sentir como va descendiendo en un amplio y hermoso jardín. En el cual caía de bruces. ¿Como es posible que sea tan torpe? Pero eso ya es normal en ella.

¿No pensaras quedarte toda la tarde ahí? ¿Verdad primita? ella levanta la vista y luego se levanta al reconocer aun chico rubio de vestir elegante y todo de negro ojos de un gris muy frío. pero ala vez en ese momento con una calidez en su mirada al verla y claro una gran sonrisa burlona. Al verla encontrado en el suelo.

Claro que no primito y no vas a tener esa sonrisa cuando haga esto. dice acercando a el.

Así que. Esto dice abrazándolo y dándole varios besos en la mejilla.

Aaggg nimphadora me vas a ensuciar. dice separándose de ella. Después de un rato de el también devolverle el abrazo y uno que otro beso sacudiéndose la camisa y aun con una sonrisa. Vamos que nos esperan en el despacho.

Claro dice empezando a caminar con el ¿Por qué estas aquí pensé que estarías en el colegio?

Y lo estaría pero mis padres pidieron permiso para asistir al entierro de los abuelos y la lectura del testamento. Así que estaré aquí unos días. Pues apenas ocurrió ayer todo y el entierro es mañana.

¿Pero no fui el único? cuando llegué al despacho de Dumbledore había mas personas ahí tus hermanos, sirius black y una muchacha de nombre hanna tonks tu prima según tengo entendido.

Jjajajaaj mucha risa yo soy una black Hace mucho que deje. el apellido tonks dice nimp. En el momento que ya esta muy cerca del despacho mi única familia y único primo son mis tíos y tu.

Lo se solo bromeaba le dice sonriendo.

Pues no lo hagas primito que no te queda. Al llegar al frente del despacho tocan y entran cuando escuchan el pasen al entrar nimphadora se queda perpleja por lo que ve o mejor dicho por quienes ve en el despacho. De sus tíos unas cuantas personas que ella no conoce o no recuerda. Según cree quienes son ellos. Trata que la sorpresa no sea un sentimiento que se refleje en su rostro algo que no es muy difícil para ella. Pues tubo a la mejor maestra para eso su abuela.

Ahí están sus tíos principalmente Narcisa y lucios malfoy, sirius black, Andrómeda tonks ted tonks y un anciano de barba blanca y lentes de media luna al cual no conocía.

Entra ala par de draco. Al abrir la puerta todos callan y solo voltean a ver a los recién llegados. Ella entra con el andar pausado y elegante que tanto le costo aprender.

Ella iba vestida con unos jeans negros una blusa también negra una boina gris y unas botas también negras por encima del pantalón, cabello rubio y ojos azules en ese momento.

Buenos días dice nimphadora

Buenos días querida. dice Narcisa acercándose a ella y saludándola de beso.

Y que no saludas a tu tío.

Ella sonríe y se acerca a lucios malfoy y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Yo soy albus dumblendore el director de hogwarts dice el anciano sonriéndole y ellos son sirius black. Dice presentando a un hombre de complexión delgada ojos azules piel blanca y cabello negro y algo largo. es profesor de hogwarts de duelo.

El le sonríe ellos son Andrómeda y ted tonks tus padres. dice presentando a una pareja los dos de cabello castaño ella delgada ojo azul y el algo pasado de peso y ojos castaños ella solo los mira pero no agrega nada al comentario del profesor.

Tío me gustaría terminar esto pronto para volver a mi colegio dice nimp dirigiéndose a su tío.

¿Cómo? dice ted creo que hay un error tu no vuelves a Francia estudiaras aquí en Londres.

¿Que? pregunta nimp

Hasta aquí nos vemos en la próxima y espero sus comentarios.

Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola:

Lo se me tarde pero otra vez esta internada mi tia abuela tal parece que me dan mas ganas de escribir cuando no duermo en mi camita pues aunque yo no soy la unica que la cuida si soy la que mas dias se queda y cura cuando regresa a casa como la vez pasada espero todo salga bien con ella pues falta el resultado de un examen para saber que exactamente tiene. Bueno ahora si espero y les guste este capi y espero sus comentarios bueno sin mas que decir a leer.

Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a nuestra querida Rowling

3.- ¿COMO?

-Tío me gustaría terminar esto pronto para volver a mi colegio dice nimphadora a su tio lucius malfoy.

Pero antes de que el conteste lo hace ted

'¿Cómo?' dice ted creo que hay un error tu no vuelves a Francia estudiaras aquí en Londres.

¿Qué? Pregunta nimphadora

Cómo? ¿Creo que no escuche bien?

Decía una nimphadora con enojo. Al tiempo

Que miraba al señor que había. Hablado un hombre alto. Castaño, ojos café y un poco de barriga.

¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE!

Tu no tienes a nada a que volver a Francia terminaras el colegio en hogwarts junto a tus hermanos. Como debe de ser.

-TE RECUERDO TONKS

QUE MIENTRAS NO SE LEA EL TESTAMENTO NO SE SABE A QUIEN LE FUE CEDIDA LA PATRIA POTESTAD DE NIMPHADORA, DIJO MALFOY VIENDO A TED CON SU SONRISA RETORCIDA MARCA MALFOY.

-¡Y YO TE RECUERDO QUE ES MI HIJA Y QUE ME IMPORTA UN SORBETE ESPERAR ESE TONTO PAPEL!

¿ASI? ¿QUE TIERNO?

¡DEFENDIENDO LO QUE ES SUYO! ¿PERO? ¿NO CREES QUE SEA UN POCO TARDE DIGO ELLA YA TIENE 15 AÑOS

Antes de que pudiera defenderse ted una voz lo callo

¡YA BASTA!

No creen que este no sea el momento ni el lugar para esta discusión decía un Dumbledore con voz fuerte y determinante.

Por lo pronto. les comunico que la señorita tonks aquí presente estará mientras se lee el testamento en la casa del hijo del matrimonio black el señor sirius black aquí presente.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo será eso? pregunta una nimphadora carente de sentimientos aparentemente, claro por que por dentro solo quería salir huyendo y no volver más.

-Por una semana que es lo que seda de luto estarás en su casa pero el testamento se lee en un mes por lo tanto, para que no pierdas clases las tomaras en hogwarts mientras se decide tu situación.

-Bueno ya dejando todo aclarado Sirius puedes ir mandando el equipaje de Nimphadora a tu casa.

-Si profesor enseguida dice al tiempo que con un movimiento de varita hace que el baúl, una jaula con una hermosa lechuza negra desparezcan.

Bueno señorita tonks dice viendo a nimphadora con una sonrisa sincera le doy la bienvenida a Londres y claro como director también a hogwarts aunque solo sea por un tiempo.

¿No puedo simplemente regresar a Francia en una semana?

-Me temo que no señorita tonks

Su nuevo tutor es el que decidirá, si regresa o si de lo contrario se queda en Londres. Solo esa persona.

-OK entonces nos vamos dice un sirius black mirándola fijamente como queriendo reconocer en ella a esa dulce niña que soliar ser.

Nimph simplemente deja de mirarlo y solo hace un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, voltea a ver a sus tíos y primo como queriendo decir adiós con la mirada.

-Pero antes que pueda salir del despacho de los malfoy escucha la voz de su primo draco.

-¿no creas que te desharás tan fácil de mi prima?

-ella solo lo mira y sonríe para luego mirar a sus tíos los cuales no le habían quitado la vista de encima. Desde que entro con su primo, como teniendo mucha curiosidad de saber como reaccionaria al ver a sus padres después de tanto tiempo. Y sentirse del todo complacidos al ver que los ignoraba casi por completo.

-ahora si me despido espero que tengan un buen día todos y señores malfoy pueden pasar a ver a su sobrina ¿verdad profesor black?

-claro cuando quieran profesor responde un Sirius black siendo completamente sarcástico.

- Nimphadora, prima, primo dice viendo a ted nos vamos (dumbledore ya se había ido) para luego sacar de su saco un peine azul y aplicando un simple hechizo teniendo un translador, mas que autorizado por el ministerio dentro de un minuto se activa dice al tiempo que observa su reloj.

-bye les gars (hasta luego tíos) dice una Nimphadora al tiempo que de no muy buena gana agarra el cepillo siendo la ultima en hacerlo para después de menos de un segundo siente un jalón desde el ombligo y que la hace elevarse para después girar después de un rato que le parecieron eternos por fin tocar tierra firme, no pudiendo evitar no caer del todo en pie sino de casi besar el piso puesto que no podía dejar de ser tan torpe.

Cuando levanta la vista siente.

Bye.

Espero review.


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA

primero que nada ya se que me he tardado en actualizar, pero es que estuve 2 semanas en monterrey cuidando a mi tía abuela quien desgraciadamente murió el miércoles pasado de un shock escéptico la habían operado el lunes de esa semana. ella nunca salía de la anestesia desde el lunes en la tarde pero dijo el doctor que era normal por su edad, y que por eso tardaban mas en regresar de la anestesia le quitaron 70 cm de intestino delgado, puesto que estaba perforado pero al momento de cerrar. ellos pegaron otra vez el intestino y no se dieron cuenta que el intestino tenia otro pedaso malo. Por donde siguió drenando e infecto todo por dentro.

El tío de mi papa no quiso que le hicieran la autopsia. Pero cuando nos la entregaron en el alta de defunción, eso decía estuvo desde un día antes de mi cumpleaños en enero hospitalizada salía y volvía al mes o Alos días de salir

Así que le dedico este fick a mi bisabuela como ya había dicho y a mi tía abuela QEPD.

(Los papas de sirius ya tienen tiempo, de muertos sola para aclarar al igual que su hermano, los únicos que quedaban, aparte de sus primas eran sus tíos ósea los abuelos de tonks. Que acaban de morir)

Bueno ya no los entretengo tanto aquí les dejo el capi

4.-LA ANCESTRAL MANSION BLACK

Cuando levante la vista no pude evitar, sentir un escalofrío, al volver a esa casa ala que tanto odiaba ir. Aunque no allá sido por mucho tiempo. El que estuve ahí si fue el peor. Me levantó como puedo, sin quitar mi vista de esa casa ¿Cómo no hacerlo? si nada mas verla. Regresan ami, todos esos feos recuerdos

solo salgo de mis pensamientos cuando siento un montón de miradas en mi, como esperando que yo haga o diga algo que no pienso hacer he decidido que lo que menos tenga que estar en su presencia es mejor. Así que los ignoro y camino ala casa sintiendo de cerca sus pasos

entro por la puerta de atrás que es la de la cocina (puesto que el translador los deja en el patio trasero, al tratar de no ser vistos por los muggles)

Paso por la sala y estoy apunto de subir a mi cuarto. el cual ya sabia donde estaba.

Cuando me lo impiden al hablarme haciendo, que yo me detenga y voltee la que me habla es esa señora que un día, llame "madre"

-no tan rápido jovencita, ven que tus hermanos te quieren ver

Así que la sigo hasta la sala. Donde ya estaban los que habían ido por mi y tres chicos como de mi edad dos muchachos y una muchacha los observo detenidamente obviamente se quien son ellos. Pero ella no se.

-ellos son tus hermanos Daniel y Leonard

Los observo con detenimiento y me doy cuenta que no han cambiado mucho, bueno Daniel al igual que Leonard son castaños, los dos ahora son altos delgados Daniel de ojos azules y Leonard cafés, es lo único que los diferencia su ropa es normal, solo una simple jeans y una camiseta muy sencillos me sonríen y se me acercan, con la intención de abrazarme me doy cuenta a tiempo y doy un paso atrás. Ellos al ver mi reacción. Se detienen, y me observan como con desilusión, así que trato mejor de no verlos

-ella es tu prima Hanna tonks es una de las hijas de Jack, el hermano de tu padre tiene otra hija. Pero en este momento esta con ellos ya tendrás tiempo de conocerlos.

Simplemente la miro yo para que los quiera conocer, mientras menos sepa de esa familia mejor .para mí

Me detengo en su ropa muggle. Se ve que es una creída aunque traiga buena ropa, para su mala suerte me temo que la elegancia no se vende en las tiendas. Sonrío ante mis pensamientos y al parecer se da cuenta por la forma en la que me mira.

-así que tu eres la famosa nimphadora por fin. Te conozco he oído hablar mucho de ti querida.

- oh claro sera en alguna revista de sociales yo solo salgo en las mejores y mas conocidas del mundo magico si que como ya sabras solo las personas importantes salen en las revistas que hasta dudo que alguien en todo el mundo magico no me conasca y ati nunca te he visto querida .

Observo como todos me miran. Con un enojo pero el que habla es Ted

-así no se habla jovencita así, que as el favor de pedirle una disculpa a tu prima, ahora mismo ella solo quiso ser amable

-pues yo no se lo pedí así que mejor que se ahorre sus comentarios. Que no me interesa lo que piensa ni ella ni ninguno de ustedes, yo solo estoy aquí por que me obligan y no por que quiera.

-NIMPHADORA talvez antes te dejaban, hacer lo que querías pero ahora todo va a cambiar, así que pídele disculpas a tu prima ahora mismo.

-lo siento dice nimph.

Todos me miran complacidos hasta esa tonta, que según es mi prima esta sonriendo pensando que ya consiguió. Lo que quiso se nota que no me conocen.

- siento que lo que digas o pienses de mi no me importe, siento tener que pasar esta semana con ustedes, siento que sean parte de mi familia, siento tener que volver a esta casa, pero lo que mas siento querida es que tu forma de vestir sea tan espantoso.

Realmente piensas que lo que llevas puesto es lindo o ala moda

Los deje sin habla así que aprovecho y le hablo a kreecher el antiguo elfo de mi tía

-kreacher

si mi ama dice un elfo domestico, apareciendo de la nada

Al momento de verlo no puedo evitar, sonreír Sige igual, de cómo lo recuerdo el es lo único. Que extrañe de esa casa que tan malos recuerdos me Traian y como no hacerlo si fue el único que estuvo conmigo.

-kreecher

-ya te dije que no me digas ama para ti soy nimph.

El elfo solo inclina la cabeza como siempre hace cuando se lo menciono, aunque ya se que volverá con el ama.

Es completamente fastidioso. Que todos te observen con tanto detenimiento como lo hacen, en este momento ellos conmigo. Aunque claro que estoy del todo acostumbrada a ello

-ya esta mi habitación supongo digo dirigiéndome, a kreecher el cual asiente

- si ya esta todo como a usted le gusta. Le hice su desayuno favorito.

-bueno pasemos al comedor dice sirius Black después de desayunar se puede platicar todo lo que falte hablar, dice viéndome directamente ami, pasen por aquí dice guiándonos.

A otra de las más grandes habitaciones de la casa un poco obscura, habiendo una mesa grande para como doce personas acomódense como deseen.

Yo no pierdo tiempo y me voy a la otra punta de la mesa mejor lejos pienso pero para mi desgracia los señores tonks se sientan justo a un lado mio, sirius se sienta en la otra punta de la mesa y Daniel y Leonard, a lado de el junto con esa insípida muchacha.

-kreecher pon otro cubierto dice Black, no tarda en llegar un amigo

- si amo enseguida

Dice al tiempo que hace aparecer otro par de cubiertos y los acomoda al otro lado de sirius

Unos minutos después aparece unas llamas verdes en la chimenea de donde sale un hombre alto delgado cabello castaño con unas ropitas que se nota que no pagan suficiente en ese colegio.

Pero que a pesar de su vestimenta no le pueda quitar los ojos de encima con elegante caminar, pero que al verlo a los ojos me parezcan muy lindos y tan atrayentes tan miel

bueno hasta aqui por el momento espero les guste dejen sus reviews ya sean buenos o malos tratare de subir el siguiente antes o el mismo dia de mi cumple el domingo besos hasta luego


	5. Chapter 5

5. LA VELACION Y EL ENTIERRO.

NIMPHADORA deja de ver a ese tipo se van a dar cuenta además tu tienes novio y lo más importante.

Uugg es mayor y tú próximo maestro.

Hay ya lo se conciencia deja de regallarme

Si si te voy a seguir diciendo tus verdades y si no quieres quedar como una tonta te aviso que tiene un rato que te hablan.

Salgo de mi pelea conmigo misma volteo a verlos si todos me miran bueno estoy más que acostumbrada a ello.

-NIMPHADORA te sientes bien me dice Sirius

-claro estoy bien porque no habría de estarlo?

-Bueno como sea te presento a mi mejor amigo REMUS LUPIN el va a ser tu maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts

-Remus te acuerdas de mí linda sobrina y ahijada nimph.

-Claro como no hacerlo si solo hablabas de ella y de Harry claro era la niña de tus ojos.

Así como no si lo hubiese sido no me habría dejado que me regalaran

-Así o mas sentimentales podríamos dejar las cursilerías para otro momento que me van a hacer llorar

-NIMPHADORA no te permito que te expreses así tal vez tus abuelos te dejaban hacer lo que querías pero yo no me entendiste dice ted

-TED por favor acaba de llegar le dice Andrómeda al tiempo que le agarra el brazo

-bueno kreacher ya sirve el desayuno

- si amo dice kreacher al tiempo que agacha la cabeza

Todo se queda en silencio mientras kreacher va sirviendo el desayuno cuando llega a mi me entrega un plato gigantesco de hot cakes calientitos no puedo más que sonreír a kreacher y darle las gracias

Todos empiezan a comer en un silencio que se me hace demasiado familiar hasta que es roto por Sirius quien más y se le ocurre iniciar con las preguntas conmigo y según el para conocernos mas

-nimph he visto tus calificaciones muy buenas y he hablado personalmente con tu directora madame máxime me ha dicho todas tus ocurrencias y todas tus visitas a su despacho que según me dijo eran muy frecuentes por todas tus bromas

-y no sabes lo orgulloso que me sentí mi niña siguiendo los pasos de su padrino como debe de ser

-Sirius no la alientes hija no vas al colegio a hacer bromas si no a estudiar y ser muy exitosa cuando salgas así que espero que tus calificaciones sigan así

-bueno primita me alegra que estés con nosotros me va encantar compartir el cuarto en Hogwarts yo se que seremos muy buenas amigas

-así en que casa estas

-en la mejor Gryffindor

-ok y quien te dijo a ti que yo voy a quedar en Gryffindor o mejor aun que yo quiera compartir cuarto contigo yo estoy acostumbrada a lo mejor yo no comparto nada por Merlín soy una Black

-así pues vas a tener que hacerlo en Hogwarts se comparte habitación

-tal vez en Gryffindor pero según me ha dicho mi tío. Draco tiene su propia habitación en su casa y él me ha prometido una propia para mí

-ya basta nimphadora tu no vas a aceptar nada de ese me entiendes niña

Solo lo miro pero no contesto ya estoy más que harta de todos ellos así que me levantó y me voy a mi habitación la que siempre usaba cuando venía a Londres.

Me pase toda la tarde encerrada lo que menos quería era ver a nadie en un momento cambio mi vida un momento tenía unos abuelos muy enojones y severos y para el otro estaba sola si por qué estar de regreso y con esas personas no podía dejar de recordar todo lo que siempre me dijeron mis abuelos y se es verdad ellos no me querían por Merlín me regalaron y claro ahorita que ven en mi solo el dinero que me dejaron a mi mis abuelos

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida kreacher me despertó cuando era el momento de bajar ya habían llegado todos y los cuerpos de mis abuelos estaban en el salón de fiestas donde serian velados toda la noche por su eterno descanso. Me arregle con un lindo vestido negro de tirantes finos hasta la rodilla zapatos de tacón negros y el cabello rizado y Rubio como ayer con uno que otro mechón rosa cuando baje estaban todos en el final de las escaleras también de negro al ver mi llegada todos me miran los ignoro

-hija tienes hambre te preparo algo dice Andrómeda

-no gracias señora pero no tengo hambre.

Antes de que alguien pueda decir nada la chimenea se enciende y unas llamas rojas dejan salir a nada más y nada menos que mi tío lucios malfoy acompañado minutos después por draco y mi tía

Como siempre luciendo muy elegantes y todo de negro hace un pequeño saludo con la cabeza y luego me mira mi tío.

-ya estas lista linda y hazme el favor de quitarte el rosa del pelo niña ahora mismo.

-lo miro y as ciento cierro los ojos y en un momento mi pelo deja de tener los destellos rosas para ser solo Rubio platinado y rizado.

Al parecer le gusta por la forma en que me mira.

No dejan de mirarse mi tío y ted yo sé perfectamente que no se llevan pero me parece tonto todo eso parecen unos niños.

-nimp vamos me dice draco viniendo hacia mí.

somos los primeros en entrar pues todos los demás vienen atrás de nosotros excepto Sirius quien recibió a los invitados que habían acudido como eran muy conocidos mis abuelos estaba a reventar todas las familias de sangre pura estaban en el salón no tanto porque les doliera si no por pudo compromiso y por ver que chisme Nuevo se enteraban así paso la noche entre esa gente tan superficial de poco a poco se fue quedando sola la casa hasta que solo eran mis tíos draco, remus, Sirius ,leo, dan ,mi 'primita' ted y Andrómeda.

-nosotros nos vamos dice mi tío ya es tarde

-mañana paso por ti nimph dice draco viéndome así vamos juntos te parece.

-claro que si primito te espero

-Tengo una ropa que compre especialmente para ti mi niña te va encantar dice mi tía como despedida mañana te la mando.

Me acerco a sus tumbas de se encuentran en el centro del salón con un montón de velas alrededor la parte de la cabeza abierta se puede ver perfectamente su rostro se ven como siempre tan serios como si estuvieran solo dormidos no puedo evitar tocar el vidrio que lo cubre lo hago en los dos un rato viéndolos tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta en qué momento empecé a llorar silenciosamente aunque lo Negara y aunque lo había pasado tan mal no podía dejar de estar triste por su muerte después de un rato así sentí unos brazos en mi cuello eran mis hermanos uno a cada lado de mi abrazándome no sé que me paso en ese momento que solo los vi y deje que me abrazaran un rato hasta que caí en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo lo más tranquila que pude deshice el abrazo y me fui del salón rumbo a mi cuarto donde me encargue de sellar la puerta y insonorizarla ya había sido suficiente el periodo de debilidad como para que todavía dejara que me oyeran no es que fuera a llorar no podía permitirme ser débil el mundo es para los Fuertes como decían ellos

A la mañana me levantó sola que ya es una ganancia pero como no hacerlo no quería seguir soñando con ellos hasta en sueños me perseguían y me impulsaban a no perdonar a mis padres que se los debía cosa que yo sabia y sentía que así era me bañe y arregle con otro lindo vestido negro este era extra ple hasta la rodilla zapatos a juego tacón de aguja el cabello lacio y platinado un pequeño saco que se veía muy bien con el vestido

Al llegar a la sala se levanta Sirius me mira

-bueno ya que estamos todos vamos al comedor

Yo solo los sigo por inercia no porque tenga mucha hambre kreacher pone un plato de sandia picada en frente de mi y empiezo a comer así como todos de sus platos todos me miran lo sé. En un rato mas llega draco por mi nadie le dice nada lo cual me parece raro pues se no se lleva con nadie de ahí. Entramos a la chimenea salimos en una iglesia cercana salimos y ahí estaba el panteón había un montón de gente aglomerada también estaban mis tíos y de tras de nosotros venían todos los demás.

Draco me guía hasta ponernos al lado de sus padres en cuanto se acomodan todos empieza un mago a hablar.

-es un verdadera pena para la comunidad mágica dar el ultimo adiós a unos seres intachables leales de esta comunidad mágica unas personas sin lugar a dudas importantes en nuestros corazones.

Después de no sé cuantas palabrerías mas de ese mago por fin empezaron a bajar las lapidas cuando ya estaban abajo todos lanzan flores lo cual hago yo también.

En cuanto está completamente tapado el poso ponen las coronas encima. Toda la gente se va yo no me separo de draco en ningún momento el me mantiene abrazada de la cintura y yo con mi cabeza en su hombro.

Hola

Ya sé que me tarde y mucho bueno les dejo el Nuevo cap. Espero les guste espero review y perdón por la ortografía.

Bueno hasta la próxima.


End file.
